One Day of Mischief
by Willow Tracy
Summary: Verne is trying to get on Jules nerves, Jules is retaliating. But they only have a day to do it. Please R & R COMPLETED
1. Singing in the Shower

**_Disclaimer: _Don't own it...wish I did...if it did I'd be the one driving the DeLorean.**

**_Authors Notes_: This story revolves mostly around Jules and Verne, because they're under used and generally under estimated. I thought it quant to have them seen more.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_One Day of Mischief_**

**Chapter 1**

8: 52 a.m.

Nov, 17, 2004

The sun was barely seen through nineteen year old Verne Browns window. He slowly turned over trying to ignore the sunlight protruding through the shutters cracks.

He had to admit. The cold air in his room was making it greatly hard to sleep. Just as he pulled on some clothing, throwing them into a wicker basket in the corner.

He heard the indoor shower begin to pump from its underground well. He smiled evilly as he picked up his mobile video camera from a trip his father took them on last March for spring break. The year 2010.

He walked out of his room and into the kitchen.

"Morning mom," He gently kissed his mothers cheek and smiled at his father. "Morning dad." He waved to them and began to walk down the hall. "I'll be back in a second for breakfast just have to visit the bathroom." Verne called. Clara tried to call back to him that his brother was using it. Verne of course didn't listen. He had other plans.

Jules had a habit of singing in the shower. Since this was his last day before going to college. Verne wanted a bit of a memory that was hugely funny.

Also some blackmail material to show Jules girlfriends if he were to find any in New York where he was going to become a NASA technician in the year 2009.

Walking into the hall and passed Jules room. In perfect order as usual. Verne positioned the camera level with his head and grabbed the knob. The sound of sour notes could be heard to the tune of MC hammers 'can't touch this' something Jules never really sung. Or so everyone thought.

Verne twisted the knob and through open the door and.. . Gasped.. . He felt the cool spray of water on his face. His brother had figured out his game and had hooked up the hose to the bathtub fosset.

"Gotcha Vern." Verne tried to run away from the cold spray but the floor was wet and he slipped and fell.

The scream brought the attention of both parents. Clara of course seeing her baby on the floor. Even though he was more then a baby now.

"Jules why did you do that to your brother? He just wanted to go to the bathroom." Clara scolded.

"But mom.. . Was trying to video tape me while singing in the shower." Jules retorted and glared at his youngest sibling.

"Okay that's enough out of the both of you. March yourselves into that kitchen and eat. Verne.. . You had better get some dry cloths on first." Emmett said as he walked into the kitchen. Clara gave a stern motherly angered look at her two sons.

"I thought you two would act like adults by now." She sighed and began to fill everyone's plates with eggs, bacon, and hash browns.


	2. Shaving cream

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't ownem/it

**_Authors notes_**: I haven't got an beta reader so bare with me. If your willing to beta for me please tell me.

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**9:42 a.m.**

**Same day**

Jules slowly turned over on the couch. He had fallen asleep reading a book while Verne was helping his mother wash the breakfast dishes. Doc was out in the garage preparing his farewell present.

Jules stretched and heard something hollow hit the ground. He opened his eyes and looked down. Shaving cream.

"What the.. ." He touched his face and looked at his hand. Shaving cream was smeared all over his face. Verne peeped around the corner and laughed. Jules face turned red, However; not visible from how much cream was on it.

"You little upstart!" Jules jumped up and started to run after his brother out into the yard where Verne tripped over Einstein and flew forward rolling as he ran. Jules jumped over the poor old dog and grabbed his brother and smeared his face all over his shoulder and back. Cream, mud, and grass getting all over the both of them. Doc looked outside of the garage window.

"Great Scott! What's going on out here?" Doc asked as he parted his laughing boys.

"I was sleeping on the couch and Verne smeared shaving cream all over my hands and face. So.. . I thought it would look better on him." Jules said slinging mud mixed shaving cream at Verne who was under Jules. Jules had got the better of his younger brother again.

"Dad tell him to get off me." Verne whined as he shoved his brother off and looked up at his father and sighed.

"Why don't you boys get washed up and make sure those cloths.. ." Doc began to say but both boys rolled there eyes and spoke in unison.

"Make sure these cloths make it to the laundry basket. We know dad."

* * *

**_11: 14 a.m._**

Verne sat looking through college brochures of his own, and smiled at one. Putting it in a pile on the left. While an huge pile sat on the right that must have been for the rejects. Verne sighed standing up walking over to the bathroom with the means of relieving himself. He pulled up both lids and began to relieve himself. However as he did it didn't go into the bowl just ran along an invisible tape to the floor. Verne cried out in amazement.

"What the.. .!" He stopped and pulled up his pants and looked at the lid. A small bit of saran wrap was pulled over the bowl. Verne growled pulling the wrap off, and continued with what he began with then continued his rant.

"Jules!" He yelled as he ran into the kitchen to see that Jules had picked up his brothers brochures and had put them into the sink turning on the garbage disposal to full and smiled.

Verne's face grew red and he grunted like a bull and charged at his brother.

"Those were for college you jerk!" Just as he and his brother began to fist it out on the floor Marty looked in.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Gees you all don't have to have a fight to see me first right?" Marty pulled Verne off Jules. Jules was now sporting a bloody nose.

"This doesn't concern you Martin. It concerns me and my sibling." Jules said as he tried to take another swipe at his brother.

"What? So you both are having another rivalry huh? Verne You know something. After your brother leaves today your going to feel the worst of this. I know I felt it too when my brother and sister went to college. You'll feel empty. No one to bother, no one to hurt." Marty then looked at Jules.

"And you.. . You'll feel like your leaving everything behind. But you'll feel as if you didn't want to go. All alone and on your own. Your both are going to be hurting. If you don't believe me.. You'll see soon." Marty stood up and walked back outside as Jules and Verne went into different rooms. They didn't want to listen to what Marty had said. They knew he had gone through the same thing being the youngest of his siblings.


	3. The Fish

**_Disclaimer: Don't own it._**

**_Authors notes: Okay these are going to get more and more vulgar and worse. But its all for the fun of brothers feuding. Most of these come from my own brothers feuding when I was a child. Which was funny._**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

_**The fish**_

12:34 p.m.

"Jules can you go outside and help your father? Your brothers cleaning the bathroom after what he did to the floor." Verne sighed as he looked at his brother who just shrugged and walked toward the door while Verne walked over to the bathroom to clean up what the saran wrap made him drizzle. He smiled as he suddenly had a thought. He walked over to the fridge as his mother was in the garden picking out a few tomatoes for dinner. Verne pulled out all the beer he could and walked over to his brothers room. He quickly pulled out all the fish and put them into a bucket full of water and emptied the rest of the contents out his brothers window. He them poured all the beer into the tank and put the fish back in it. He walked out and back into the bathroom.

About an hour later Verne heard Jules voice from next door and braised himself as Jules walked in holding a dead fish.

"Verne these...are expensive fish. What did you do to them?" Jules asked as he put the fish into Vernes cup of coffee on the night stand.

"Well...they looked thirsty." Verne laughed as he heard his mother calling from inside the kitchen.

"Come on boys, Lunch." Clara yelled from the kitchen. Jules walked out and growled.

"Did you see what Verne did?" Clara looked at her eldest son then at her youngest.

"Verne surely you haven't done something else to your brother?" Verne smiled.

"Course not mother...I did something to his fish." Verne burst out laughing as Verne smiled and seen the hurt look on his brothers face then shook his head.

"Jules...man...I didn't think this would beat you down like this." Verne said taking hold of his brothers arm trying to show how sorry he was. Jules shook his head pulling his brothers hand from his arms and turned away.

"I'm not hungry mom." He slowly walked out of the room and slammed the door as soon as Marty and Doc walked in.

"Mowing four achers of land is hard." Marty said as he wiped his forehead. "You wouldn't have finished this all in one day Doc, and I think the kids loved it." Marty said as he picked up Marty Jr. From the floor where he sat playing with his sister Marlene. (Note: Marty would be around 25 to 27 when Jules and Verne reached the ages I have portrayed them as.)

Clara sighed.

"Well don't just stand there Emmett. Go see if your sons okay." Doc looked confused, and looked around.

"What? What's wrong with Verne?"

"Not Verne...Vernes did something to Jules fish and now Jules is very upset." Verne sighed as he walked out of the room and into the hall hearing his brother pulling open and shutting his drawers. Verne opened the door and closed it behind him. Jules looked behind him spotting his brother. All furry and anger raising he took one swift punch and connected with his brothers nose. Verne just lay back on the floor just wanting his brother to beat him up. Jules however kneeled down in front of him and blinked.

"You really are sorry." Verne looked away as Jules helped him up off the floor and over to the bed as blood trickled down his nose and lip. Verne didn't care. It wasn't as if it hadn't happened before to him. He had busted his nose plenty of times. Each time his nose was busted by a bully at school, Jules always stepped up and beat the guy up for him. Always protecting on Verne. The bus will be here soon. Your high school friends are riding." Clara called from outside the door. Verne looked at Jules and looked away wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Come on Verne...you can see me off." Jules smiled at his brother who just sat there starring at the blood spots showing up on his jeans from the bloody nose.

"Oh come on Vernie...you'll be fine." Jules helped him up and out the door. Jules had what looked like an old duffle back from the World War 2 age. Which it probably was.

Jules pulled his brother outside as the Greyhound bus pulled up along side of the road and loaded the bus. Which seemed to have about 24 happy go lucky college students on it. Jules turned to look at his parents.

"Write us Jules darling." Clara said hugging her son, giving him a short peck on the cheek and stepped back so Doc could shake his hand. Doc shook his head more then his hand and pulled his son into a hug and kissed the top of his head.

"If you need anything son we're all here." Doc pulled away as Jules turned to Verne.

"You know...our name won't fit anymore. Since I'm off to college...everyone's going to ask you were I am." Jules smiled as he went to hug Verne. Verne backed up a bit and glared at him. He was still sore from the punch. Jules stopped, frowned, and looked away.

"I see. Well...I'll see you around Thanksgiving then." Jules turned away to climb the bus steps. Verne reached out and pulled him to him.

"Love you Jules." He whispered and hugged him close. The reaction from Jules was sudden surprise, then tears. Jules pulled his baby brother into a hug that lasted for a few seconds. But it could have lasted forever and no one would have knew the difference. Jules finally pulled away and looked at his brother.

"You tell Biff Jr. that if he touches you...I'll come back and give him a thrashing." Jules told his brother and then turned and boarded the bus.

The bus soon passed out of view and Verne walked into the house and looked at the room. He closed his eyes listening hard.

"Marty was right...It is to quiet around here now." Verne sighed as he walked into the living room switching on the TV as Clara walked in.

"Whys Jules fish tank filled with beer?" Vernes eyes grew wide.

"Oops."

_**The End**_


End file.
